KitKatLand
KitKatLand is a medium sized, well developed, and aging nation at 372 days old with citizens primarily of Japanese ethnicity whose religion is Shinto. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of KitKatLand work diligently to produce Uranium and Rubber as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. KitKatLand is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of KitKatLand has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. KitKatLand allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. KitKatLand believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. KitKatLand will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. History of KitKatLand After the events of World War 2 Britain faced troubling times, with a manufacturing industry concentrated soley on producing weapons of war. Food products in particular were having a hard time recovering, due to the increased cost of converting their factories. Cross & Blackwell, famous for Branston Sauce, were suffering but Chocolate giant Nestlé saw the company as an opportunity. Nestlé considered this an in-road into Britain, and a way of gathering more business. In subsequent years, Nestlé bought Leyland Motors as well as other top car manufacturing facilities. They also bought 90% of the fighter plane facilities in the country, in a bid to control manufacturing. By 1960, Nestlé had top politicians in all parties and in 1965 the company succeeded in gaining control of the UK government. Nestlé knew that this was a particularly risky plan, and therefore had to come up with some way of winning over the population of the country. In 1966, the England football team won the world cup by defeating Germany. It is only now, 42 years later, that the world has realised that Nestlé infact fixed the entire competition so that England won. Nestlé sponsored the team and offered massive bonuses to the players as incentives. The public were told of this, and encouraged them to buy limited edition KitKat bars having aquired the brand from Rowntree in 1954. Little did Nestlé know that the brand of KitKat would become the face of Britain in subsequent years. The CEO of Nestlé, back in Switzerland, decided that it's HQ should move to London. By 1975 Nestlé controlled and produced most of Britain's food stock, and also become the biggest food exporter in the world. Despite this, Kit Bischof CEO from 1969, wanted more and decided to take the sovereignty of the United Kingdom and make the country into a Capitalist state, ruled by the CEO of Nestlé. Kit Bischof decided that the CEO should have a new name, and all subsequent leaders are called 'KitKatFox', for the duration of their term. KitKatFox and CN *Joined United Sovereign Nations on the day of nation creation **Reached member status *Joined The Brain in November 2008 **Reached Minister of Foreign Affairs and Minister of Economics *Joined Wolfpack on 17/1/2010 **Reached member status KitKatLand has fought in two wars during its lifetime, in the GATO-1V war for USN, and in the TOP-CnG war for Wolfpack.